The Grave
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Cloud visits Zack's grave. CloudXReno ZackXCloud


**Title:**** The Grave**

**Category:**** Final Fantasy VII**

**Genre:**** Angst/Romance**

**Rating:**** T**

**Pairings:**** ZackXCloud RenoXCloud**

**Summary:**** Cloud visits Zack's Grave. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I own Lily, Kristain, Alexis and Angeal Fair and Zack Strife. **

_R.I.P_

_ZACKARY FAIR_

_LOVING FATHER AND HUSBAND_

_A WARRIOR_

_HE WILL BE MISSED_

Cloud Strife-turned-Fair stared at the headstone of his beloved husband, holding a bouquet of white lilies to his chest. It had been nearly four years since the death of Zack Fair and it had been three years since Cloud had come to visit him.

A lot had happened.

Cloud bent down, onto his knees, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "… H-Hey Zack … I know it's been a long time but … I … I'm here now. I brought you these. You still love them, right?" Cloud's breath became shaky and deep, "… Do you … still love me? I love you … you'll always be my first love but … you would want me to move on, right?" Tears welled in his eyes, "You would want me to be happy … right?"

The Ex-SOLIDER laid the flowers in the centre of the grave and traced his fingers over the engraving in the marble.

"Why did you have to die?" he whispered to the grave, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Mummy!"

Cloud pulled away from the grave, quickly wiping his eyes, and smiled at his eldest son, Kristain. The boy only five years of age never really knew his Daddy but still loved him all the same. He dropped down beside his Mummy and lent against his side, his face staring at the grave solemnly. Cloud felt another body pressed against him and glanced downward to see his daughter, Alexis, with her black hair tied up with a white bow. He jumped slightly as he felt arms around his neck and looked up to see Angeal, named after Zack's mentor, leaning over his shoulder.

"Sorry Mama, we couldn't keep them away," Lily explained apologetically, holding the last of the children, nine month Zack, as she approached her parent.

Reno grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his spiky red hair. "Sorry, I know you want some alone time and all …"

Cloud smiled at his new partner gently. "It's okay, really …"

Lily handed Zack over to his father and approached the grave, dropping to her knees and tracing the words on the headstone, like Cloud had done before. "Hello Daddy … I miss you and I wish you were here with me … I found someone who takes care of me like you did – Daddy Reno … He makes Mama happy … that's good, right?"

Reno stood awkwardly at the grave site, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to invade the touching family moment, since he knew how important this was to them. Baby Zack's face screwed up slightly as he yawned cutely and blinked his pale blue eyes open. He began to whimper slightly, announcing he was going to cry, causing Reno to rock him gently and whisper soothing words in his ear.

"We should go back home now ..." Cloud whispered as he pulled away from the older children and approached him, taking his son out of his husband-to-be's arms and kissing his temple, "Little Zack here is getting cranky ..."

Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled them close together. "Are you sure? Because I can just take Zack home if you want to stay longer …"

Cloud gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and his smile widened. "No, really, it's fine." he intertwined their hands, "Come on, let's go home."

Kristain and Angeal grasped Lily's hand while Alexis moved around and held onto Reno's hand. "Daddy Reno, can we go to the park?"

Reno smiled down at the younger girl's oblivious, innocent look and nodded. "Sure sweetie." he told her, "Sounds fun. Which park do you want to go to?"

"The one with the slide and the swings!" Alexis rambled, her face glowing, "And the monkey bars!"

Reno glanced at the two younger boys. "How does that sound to you? Good?"

The two boys nodded and grinned excitedly, expression identical of their fathers.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zack smiled gently at his family moving away from his final resting place. How he wished he could touch them? Talk to them? Let them know he was there?

Just for a little while …

"I still love you Cloud, it's okay to move on ..." Zack whispered, "I miss you too Lils, and Kristain, Angeal and Alexis. And Reno, you better take care of my family otherwise I swear I'll come back and haunt your ass."


End file.
